Memorial Of Love
by Spectrume
Summary: Tampa dukungan dari tsubasa. Akari mungkin tidak akan menjadi seorang idol [akari x tsubasa] [slight ichigo x naoto]


Memorial Of Love

Desclaimer: Bandai

Pairing: akari X tsubasa (slight ichigo X naoto)

Sumary: tampa tsubasa, mungkin akari tidak akan menjadi idol

Original POV

Langit yang cerah, gadis beriris pink tersebut menatap langit yang cerah. Rasanya seperti akan terjadi sesuatu

"Akari!" Panggil seseorang, yang membuat gadis yang bernama akari itu menoleh dan datang ke orang yang memanggilnya

"Sumire-chan, hinaki-chan. Ada apa?" Katanya menanyakan

"Kau tahu? Katanya ichigo-senpai tidak jadi dikeluarkan lho!" Kata gadis berambut kuning mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Katanya Fansnya malah mendukung hubungan berpacaran mereka lho!" Dilanjut gadis berambut ungu tersebut

"Wah... Syukurlah" kata akari bersyukur

Memang, akhir akhir ini akari melihat ada yang aneh antara senpai dan gurunya tersebut. Mereka terlihat sering bersama. Bahkan akari pernah melihat mereka berpelukan (kalo lebihnya sih, gak pernah lihat. Tapi kayaknya sih udah #plak)

"Karena itu, bu orihime mengganti peraturan 'seorang idol tidak boleh berpacaran' menjadi 'boleh berpacaran asalkan tidak mengganggu kegiatan idol'" jelas hinaki panjang lebar

"Kau kelihatannya senang sekali? Apakah karena itu kau bisa dekat dengan yotsuba-san?" Kata sumire menggoda hinaki

"Ap-apa sih?! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan shun-kun!" Kata hinaki dengan wajah yang sudah mulai memerah

"Ah~ tak usah bohong~ aku tahu kok" kata sumire masih menggoda "aku sering melihatmu ngobrol berdua, bahkan tertawa bersama... Kalian terlalu mesra sih... Jadi tidak kuganggu" lanjut sumire dengan muka yang menyebalkan (bagi hinaki)

Akari hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar kecil seperti ini. Lalu pikirannya mulai melayang dan memikirkan

"Cinta ya... Apakah aku pernah punya?" Pikir akari

Memang selama ini, dia tidak pernah sempat memikirkan cinta karena terlalu asik di dunia idol bersama teman temannya yang "semuanya" perempuan

Lalu ia mulai menemukan "teman laki lakinya" di ingatannya dan mencoba menggingatnya

Akari POV

*flasback sekitar 3-4 tahun lalu

Dari dulu, aku memang suka sekali dunia idol yang kulihat di layar TV atau internet. Karena itu kadang aku suka menari layaknya idol sembunyi sembunyi

Suatu hari, aku mencoba mencari tempat untuk 'latihan idolku' dan aku menemukan

"WAH! Danau yang indah!" Kataku takjub melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku. Danau yang tertampang indah. Danau yang indah dan damai

Persis seperti stage

Aku sempat menenggok ke sekitar. Melihat apakah ada orang. Dan saat aku melihat bahwa tidak ada orang aku mulai

"Saa~ yukou suzukeru~ mirai no hora, yume wo tsurete~" nyanyiku sambil menarikan gerakan yang sering kulihat di layar kaca

Saat aku selesai, aku mendengar

'Plok! Plok! Plok!'

Ada yang menepuk tangan padaku. Berarti ada yang melihatku!

"Si-siapa?!" Kataku dengan tidak menenggok. Aku sudah tenggelam oleh perasaan malu

"Ada apa? Kau malu? Padahal tadi bagus kok... Seperti idol" katanya dengan suara yang rendah. Sudah pasti ia laki laki. Sial, Sial!, SIAL!

"Hei" katanya sambil memegang pundakku "bangunlah" katanya lalu aku bangun dan melihat mukanya. Sial, mukaku pasti sangat berantakan

Tapi, entah mengapa aku lebih malu melihat mukanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru seperti danau yang kubelakangi sekarang. Rambutnya yang merah maroon

Dia cukup uhuktampanuhuk (sempet sempetnya malu #plak)

"Kau mau jadi idol?" Katanya "pasti bisa kok" katanya menyemangatiku

"Hentikan mulut manismu itu. Semua cowok di sekolahku mengatakan aku tak cocok jadi idol karena aku tak cantik dan tidak feminin" kataku dengan nada yang cukup kesal

"kau pasti sangat sakit hati mendengarnya" katanya yang melihatku dengan tatapan lembut "tapi jangan menyerah, aku juga begitu" lanjutnya

"Memangnya kau mengapa?" Kataku mulai simpati pada ceritanya

"Aku... Ingin menjadi top disigner" katanya dengan tatapan tegas

"Anu... Top disingner itu apa?" Kataku dan aku melihatnya swetdrop

"Kau tak tahu?" Aku hanya menggeleng "top disigner itu adalah orang yang menciptakan baju untuk idol pilihannya"

"Jadi... Yang ichigo dan yang lain kenakan saat melakukan aikatsu bajunya berasal dari top disingner?" Tanyaku

"Benar, sebenarnya disingner biasa juga bisa membuatnya. Semua idol terkenal punya brandnya sendiri. tapi, yang paling biasa dikenakan idol kelas atas seperti ichigo dan mizuki biasanya buatan top disingner" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Jadi, kau akan membuat baju yang mirip dengan apa yang dikenakan ichigo?" Kataku lagi

"Tidak, aku akan membuka brandku sendiri dan menjadi brand paling atas" katanya "mungkin mirip dengan angely sugar. Tapi ini buatanku" katanya

"Kalau aku jadi idol. Apakah aku bisa jadi idol seperti ichigo?" Kataku sambil melihatnya

"Pasti bisa. Karena itu, jangan menyerah" katanya sambil memelukku, salah. Dia menguncir rambutku dengan model kuncir kuda dengan pita merah muda

"Begitu lebih baik" katanya sambil memberikan kaca untuk melihat diriku sendiri

"Benarkah?" Kataku dengan hati ku yang sudah sangat 'berisik' dan kuyakin wajahku sudah merah

"Pasti bisa" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku yang berwarna oranye-coklat ini. Lalu ia membalikan badan dan mulai melangkah

"Anu... Kau mau kemana? Ini pitanya..." Kataku sambil berlangkah kecil bermaksud mengejar orang berambut merah maroon yang sudah mulai melangkah menjauh dariku

"Ah, pita itu memang kuhadiahkan untukmu. Dan rumahku memang disana" katanya sambil menunjuk rumah diseberang danau "kupastikan kau akan datang ke rumahku untuk meminta gaun rancanganku" katanya dengan percaya diri

"Hari sudah mulai sore. Sampai jumpa" katanya lalu mulai menjauh. Lalu aku mengigat sesuatu dan berteriak

"Namaku akari ozora! Siapa namamu!" Kataku berteriak. Kulihat dia sedikit menenggok "namaku..."

*flashback end

"Aka... Akari... Akari!" Kata mereka berteriak memanggil namaku dan aku terlonjak kaget

"Eh?! Iya, apa?!" Kataku masih setengah sadar

"Kau kenapa sih? Ngigo?" Kata hinaki dengan muka jengkel

"Itu karena kau malah cerita cinta. Makanya akari jadi mikirin cowok. Iya kan?" Kata sumire dengan tebakannya yang sangat skakmat. Dan kulihat muka hinaki sama denganku dan langsung menepisnya

"Akari diam saja. Jadi benar lagi mikirin cowok?" Kata hinaki yang sekarang menggodaku

"Tidak, tidak. Aku cuma... Kalian udah ambil premium dress?" Kataku yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan aku ingat bahwa sebentar lagi ada aikatsu

"Sudah, ini" kata sumire sambil menunjukan premium card loli gothic

"Nanti diantarkan oleh mikuru-senpai" kata hinaki santai

"Aku... Belum..." Kataku yang baru ingat aku belum ambil premium cardnya

"Yasudah, ayo cepat. Kuberi petanya" kata sumire langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk minta izin mengambil premium dress

Setelah itu aku berangkat sendiri sambil mengikuti peta yang diberi sumire

"Lho? Ini benar tempat top diginernya dreamy crown kan?" Kataku binggung melihat danau yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Apakah...

Aku melihat sebuah rumah diseberang danau. Dan sekarang aku melihat ada papan nama "dreamy crown"

Entah mengapa, aku langsung menggingat nama orang pemilik rumah ini. Aku mengetuk lalu membuka pintu. yang didalamnya ada seorang laki laki yang menenggok padaku lalu memanggilku

"Akari-chan, benarkan kataku?" Katanya sambil mendekatiku lalu mengikat ulang rambutku yang agak berantakan dengan pita merah muda pemberiannya yang terhias rapi di rambutku

"Tsubasa-kun..." Kataku dengan hatiku yang sudah sangat berisik dan mukaku yang mulai merona merah karenanya

Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku masih binggung. Perasaan apa ini?

"Aku sudah jadi idol lho..." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia juga membalas senyumku lalu memberiku premium card

"Aku sudah jadi top disigner lho..." Kata tsubasa sambil mengelus rambutku pelan

Saat itu, yang kupikirkan hanya satu.

Mungkin aku suka padanya. Sekarang idol boleh pacaran kan?

END

Note from me: entah mengapa. Saya tiba tiba ingin membuatnya. Karena saya gemes oleh hubungan mereka yang super Duper nanggung. Kalau subayume atau ichinao itu lebih kelihatan. Tapi ini LEBIH membuat saya gemas (dan mungkin ada yang berpikiran sama denganku) pokoknya, ini adalah aksi saya sebagai orang yang gemes dengan mereka berdua

Mau review? Silahkan, kutunggu


End file.
